<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among Monsters and Men by ABO_gamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997640">Among Monsters and Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABO_gamer/pseuds/ABO_gamer'>ABO_gamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Geralt appreciates Jaskier, Geralt can’t stand other people, Geralt isn’t that dense, Geralt the ass eater, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Scenting, What have I written, go ham and tear that ass up like a big mac Geralt, jaskier is a flirt, kinda slow burn, people are prejudiced assholes and Geralt is gonna kick everyone’s ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABO_gamer/pseuds/ABO_gamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO Geraskier<br/>No one can put up with Geralt like Jaskier. And maybe Jaskier is the only one Geralt can put up with too. Complete opposites that match each other in ways that Geralt can’t quite comprehend. But he wants too and maybe Jaskier does too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home is where the fire is lit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I have no idea what the main point of this is yet. I have a general idea and I’m going with it. Welcome to this crazy ride. Sit back and enjoy.</p>
<p>Also, if you see any mistakes please correct me! I haven’t written in what feels like years and I’m rusty as all hell. Thanks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt could taste the blood in his mouth, metallic and harsh against his senses. His body was beaten and bruised, evidence of the harsh battle he had waged not long before. A beast, not too different from the many he had slain before in his life; but; a tough opponent nonetheless. Geralt's body twinged in discomfort as he dragged his feet across the threshold of his camp. A fire was lit, waiting for his return, food and water set aside, no doubt from Jaskier. The gentle scent of home tickled at his nose with the hint of omega.</p>
<p>The bard was a pain in Geralt's rear but he'd be damned if there weren't times where he was thankful to have him along for the company on his journeys. Not that Geralt would ever admit that aloud. Ever. Nor would Geralt admit to himself that he quite enjoyed the bard, not just for entertainment but as a person as well. Second gender aside, not many could withstand being around the witcher for long, but for the life of him, Geralt couldn't rid himself of the pesky dandelion. He was stuck with him. Though, if it meant coming back from a hunt and being able to relax without worry then he couldn't say he disliked it so much. Afterall, what witcher could say they had someone who cared enough to set food and drink out for them? Not any that Geralt could think of.</p>
<p>Jaskier rose to the sound of the fire being stoked, the soft crackling of the flames making his sleep drunk mind rise.</p>
<p>“Geralt?” Jaskier called out, sitting up from his bed roll.<br/>
Geralt gave a grunt in acknowledgment and continued poking at the fire, drink in hand.</p>
<p>“It went well then I suppose? Did you give it the ol’ one two?” Jaskier joked.<br/>
Geralt rolled his eyes but nodded anyways.</p>
<p>“Of course I won, did you have any doubt at all that I wouldn’t?”</p>
<p>“Oh of course not oh great and mighty witcher, forgive me for my ignorance,” Jaskier warbled out with his sleep husked voice, followed by a short chuckle.</p>
<p>“Honestly Geralt, you kick so much ass and yet you never speak of it. If I weren’t here to sing of your heroic deeds, what would you do?”</p>
<p>“Live a quiet life.”</p>
<p>Jaskier laughed, “Quiet life my arse! You practically call trouble to you, you’re a walking trouble dowser!”</p>
<p>Geralt gave a disapproving grunt, a frown marred his features.</p>
<p>Jaskier huffed, “quit it, you know it’s true you big lug.”</p>
<p>Geralt shrugged his shoulders. “If you say so then it must be true,” the corner of his mouth gave the slightest upturn.</p>
<p>Jaskier smiled at the gesture.</p>
<p>“It was boring without you here, you know.”</p>
<p>“You missed my silence?”</p>
<p>“Dearly, isn’t it obvious?” Jaskier feigned a damsel in distress pose, arm rising over him in mock agony.</p>
<p>Geralt resisted the urge to laugh, something that had become harder and harder to do the more the witcher was around the bard.</p>
<p>It was easy to let his guard down around Jaskier, almost easier than it had been with Yennefer. And that had been a mistake, which is why Geralt tried so hard to maintain some modicum of distance between the two of them. If not for his own safety, then Jaskier's.</p>
<p>Though no matter what Geralt tried to do, the bard was there, right next to him. Joking, singing, story-telling. And oh how he could do those things so well, Geralt could fall asleep to the hum of the bard's voice. Something that shouldn't be taken so lightly.</p>
<p>"What are we doing tomorrow? Heading to town? Another mission?" Jaskier asked, rousing Geralt out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Town. It's been too long, we need supplies." And they did, but not much. Geralt wanted to go more for Jaskier's sake. The bard was great at toughing it out on the road but he wasn't a witcher.</p>
<p>"Great! Let's get a room at an inn! And I need a new blanket, this one just isn't holding up to the chilly night air like it used too."</p>
<p>Geralt hummed in agreement. He had noticed as of late that the blanket wasn't doing its job, the bard would often be curled into a ball, shivering the night away.</p>
<p>"Then it's settled! I can't wait." Jaskier smiled as he curled back onto his bedroll, a lazy yawn slipping past his lips and the soft scent of content omega filled the campsite.</p>
<p>"See you in the morning Geralt."</p>
<p>"Goodnight Dandelion."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chasing dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt and Jaskier make it to town and go their separate ways for some "fun"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I'm sure you're aware, this is rated M (which I'll probably change to Explicit) so I don't feel to bad to say this chapter has some masturbation in it. It's Geralt. You've been warned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier knew the moment Geralt got back. He could smell the blood and scent of alpha rage that still lingered on Geralt’s skin. It wasn’t uncommon for the alpha to come back smelling that way, often slipping into his second nature like a glove in the heat of a battle. The smell should have put Jaskier on edge but it only comforted him, knowing that Geralt made it back alive. Not that he had a doubt in his mind that he wouldn’t. </p>
<p>Jaskier got up immediately making it his goal to get a pleasant response out of the Witcher, as he so often sought out after he returned from a hunt. It didn’t take long for Geralt to give him the slightest upturn of a smile.</p>
<p>The small gesture delighted Jaskier. It was his job after all to ensure the happiness and entertainment of others, not that he thought of it as a job with Geralt. No, for Geralt it was always honest. </p>
<p>When Geralt spoke of going into town Jaskier felt a weight lift off his shoulders. It had been a long time since they’d drifted into a town and mingled with townsfolk and Jaskier was in dire need of a drink and a bedmate. Though Geralt didn’t need to hear of that. </p>
<p>It was something Jaskier rarely did on his travels with Geralt. Partially out of respect, mainly out of a feeling Jaskier couldn’t put a name too. </p>
<p>Jaskier said goodnight and drifted off asleep but not before he heard the sound of Geralt getting up and moving to his spot to guard them for the night. A warmth settled over him.</p>
<p>What awoke Jaskier was not the bright light of the sun streaming into his face on a beautiful morning, no, rather it was the nudge of Geralt’s boot into his leg that made him finally stir awake.</p>
<p>“Do you have to do that everytime?” He grumbled as he sat up, hair sticking up at odd angles after a night of rest. </p>
<p>“If you prefer being woken up nicer, be easier to wake then.” Geralt spoke. To most it’d sound cold with a hint of finality but Jaskier knew the witcher was merely being friendly in the only way he knew. It was almost playful in Jaskier’s eyes.</p>
<p>Jaskier waved Geralt away, slowly pushing himself to stand up. His joints popped as he stood and stretched. Jaskier could feel Geralt’s eyes on him, he smiled.</p>
<p>“What’s got your attention ever so focused?” Jaskier asked, running his hands through his hair. </p>
<p>“Your hair resembles a bird’s nest.” </p>
<p>Jaskier gaped at him before giving him a dead faced stare.<br/>
“Now you know that’s not true. I’m a walking epitome of perfection every second of the day.” Jaskier joked.</p>
<p>Geralt scoffed, making the bard smile.</p>
<p>“You know it’s true, you just won’t admit it.” </p>
<p>“Whatever you say, Dandelion. Let’s get a move on.”</p>
<p>Jaskier puffed out his chest smiling, “Of course.”</p>
<p>The walk to town wasn’t long, thankfully for Jaskier. It was a nice sized town, decent people and an even better variety of inns and taverns. Jaskier felt near giddy as they passed by people, excitement pouring off of him in waves.</p>
<p>Jaskier let out a small “oomph” in surprise as he was tugged away from the vendor he was looking at next to a small crowd and back towards Geralt’s side.</p>
<p>“Thieves.” Geralt said, and that was that. </p>
<p>And the people looked so nice too.</p>
<p>They entered the inn, only a few people turned to look their way, surprising since Geralt was present.</p>
<p>“A room.” Geralt siad, tossing his coin onto the innkeeps desk.</p>
<p>The innkeep, an older woman, looked between the two of them with a practiced smile on her face. </p>
<p>“Of course,” she said, reaching for the keys.</p>
<p>Jaskier wasn’t sure what it was but something about the woman made him uneasy. It didn’t take long for him to realize why when she handed them two keys.</p>
<p>Jaskier watched Geralt’s face scrunch the tiniest bit to show his annoyance.</p>
<p>Once the woman saw his face she began speaking in a tone that mimicked authority but Jaskier recognized it for what it was. Judgement.</p>
<p>“Now, now, what would people think of a sweet unmated omega sharing a room with an alpha? And a witcher nonetheless?” </p>
<p>Jaskier felt his cheeks heat as embarrassment bubbled up in him, only to be overpowered by the pure anger he felt at her for thinking she had a say in their lives.</p>
<p>Before Geralt could get a word in edgewise Jaskier had snatched one of the keys and given the woman the sickliest smile Geralt had ever seen. It was a warm smile, a smile Geralt often saw, but the look in the bard’s eyes spoke wonders as to what he was feeling inside.</p>
<p>“We’ll be taking this, thanks. And we’ll be gone in the morning, no need to worry your little old head off.” Jaskier waved dismissively and turned on his heels, grabbing Geralt by the sleeve of his jacket and dragging him towards the room.</p>
<p>Once inside Jaskier let out a frustrated growl.</p>
<p>“The nerve of some people! Can you believe how close-minded she was? Because why? I’m an omega?” Jaskier scoffed, pacing around the room. </p>
<p>Geralt watched him walk back and forth mumbling heatedly to himself. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Jaskier, proud that the bard had spoken up for himself.</p>
<p>“Besides! Out of any alpha, you’re the least threatening one out there towards me. You’d think she’d have a shred of a brain cell to figure out that we’re not like that.” Jaskier huffed.</p>
<p>Geralt grimaced stepping towards Jaskier, a tangled feeling stirred in his gut. </p>
<p>“Calm down Dandelion, your anger befalls you.” Geralt placed a steady hand on his shoulder. He didn’t like seeing Jaskier so worked up. Though, it seemed as times went on it happened more often than not. </p>
<p>Jaskier let out a sigh, hands raking over his face.</p>
<p>“You’re right. I’m sorry. I think I just need a drink.” Jaskier spaced himself from Geralt, grabbing the coin he’d need and a jacket.</p>
<p>“Don’t wait up,” Jaskier said, leaving Geralt standing in the middle of the room with a bereft look upon his face.</p>
<p>Jaskier walked to the closest tavern he could find. When he opened the doors he was greeted with the sound of good music and the somewhat okay smell of food. He made his way to the bar and ordered a drink.</p>
<p>It took a record setting time of five minutes before a man approached him and sat on the stool next to him.</p>
<p>“Evening,” the stranger said.</p>
<p>Jaskier tipped his head in a greeting, taking a sip of his drink.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”</p>
<p>Jaskier gave the man a coy look, “I’m sure you haven’t, I’m passing through town.”</p>
<p>They traded a look, eyes glancing over each other in quick jolts before they locked eyes. </p>
<p>Jaskier debated with himself over bedding the man. He couldn’t smell his second gender, which was a tad risky but it had been so long. Jaskier threw caution to the wind and placed his hand on the man’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Where are you staying?”</p>
<p>“Not far little omega, not far.”</p>
<p>Geralt lay bored in the room. It had been hours since Jaskier had left and the witcher had already run out of things to do. He’d gotten a drink, had a bit to eat and even bathed. Without the bard around his life went back to the bleak way it was before. Each second passing by in a blur while seeming like an eternity all at the same time.</p>
<p>Geralt had tried to sleep, had laid down and closed his eyes and tried to get his body to slumber but it hadn’t worked. His mind was awake and alert, trying to get him to move, to do something.</p>
<p>Geralt warred with his thoughts for only a second more before slipping his pants down and taking himself into his hand. A soft breath left him as he stroked his cock. His legs stretched out, toes curling as he slid his thumb over his head, smearing precum down the underside of his length. </p>
<p>In the back of his mind he could hear someone calling to him, indistinct and unassuming, Geralt lost himself to the voice he imagined calling his name. His hand sped up, eyes squeezed shut and breath held as the voice called for him. The voice felt safe, it felt like home, it felt like what Geralt was missing in the moment, it made his body shudder with a wave of arousal that rushed through him. His orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut as he seized, a long guttural moan left him as he shot his load across his hand and lower stomach. His mind swirled as the tension left his body, he felt like a soft pillow, a dandelion.</p>
<p>Geralt’s eyes shot open at that thought, he stared hopelessly at the ceiling. The singular thought of, “When would Dandelion be coming home,” raced through his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like a dirty whore writing this. RIP. Geralt is a good bb and Jaskier is Jaskier, a boys gotta get some lmao</p>
<p>..but he's a good bb too</p>
<p>As always, let me know what you think! Criticism is highly appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Start of the Journey to come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier returns to their room. Some small interactions and they set out on a bounty. Jaskier is a flirtatious tease and Geralt secretly loves it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a sick feeling in Jaskier’s gut as he fumbles his way awake. He groans, groggy and disoriented.</p>
<p>“Where- what?” His sleep lagged brain took a moment to catch up with the unfamiliar surroundings and even more so unfamiliar body next to his own.  Then it dawned on him, it was the man from before. </p>
<p>Jaskier’s nose twitched in distaste as he quietly got up, gathering his clothes and put them back on. They reeked of alpha and Jaskier had no doubt that he did as well. He needed to bathe before seeing Geralt again.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” He swore as he remembered Geralt. Left all alone and told not to wait up. Jaskier made a quick dash out of the foreign house to the outside world only to be greeted by the pitch black of night. He let out a breath of relief. He hadn’t been out too long then he supposed. Jaskier could only hope the witcher would be asleep when he got back to their room.</p>
<p>Geralt laid on his side, eyes staring dead at the wall. He wished he had something to do, something or someone to listen too.”Like Jaskier,” His mind added helpfully. Geralt let out a sigh, he couldn’t help the unnease he felt. It was normal, he reasoned with himself. Afterall, He and Jaskier spent a lot of time together and to not know where or how the omega was set him on edge.</p>
<p>It was a handful of hours before dawn when Geralt heard the door click. The scent of Jaskier entered as well as the smell of an unknown alpha. Geralt’s nose flared, his stomach churning at the offending smell he wasn’t accustomed too.</p>
<p>Jaskier opened the door as quietly as he could manage. He stopped still in the doorway as the lingering scent of alpha arousal and what he could only describe as sex hit his senses. A pang of Jealousy hit him but he brushed it off. Whoever Geralt had bedded and chased was long gone and Jaskier couldn’t blame him for chasing his need when he had done the exact same thing. Even if it stung to know he’d done it in the room they were sharing. </p>
<p>Jaskier stepped lightly through the room, breath coming out in soft puffs as he made his way towards the washroom. He couldn’t hear Geralt but he knew he was awake. He refrained from swearing as he slipped away to clean himself of the smells that clung to his skin and clothes. Though after smelling Geralt's own conquest he didn’t feel so inclined to hide his own.</p>
<p>“Jaskier?”</p>
<p>The call of his name startled him, he dropped the soap he had grabbed into the basin of water.</p>
<p>“Yes, dear witcher?” He called back, voice nearly betraying him and giving way to a nervous wobble. </p>
<p>“It’s late,” Geralt said, voice stiff in a way that it didn’t get too often with Jaskier anymore.</p>
<p>“I told you not to wait up Geralt, honestly.” Jaskier huffed out a sigh of disbelief.</p>
<p>“Jaskier.”</p>
<p>Jaskier jumped in surprise. Geralt had gone from the bed to standing next to him in an instant.</p>
<p>“Yes, dear witcher?” He said again as he scrubbed his face and neck harder. Jaskier could just see Geralt out of the corner of his eye, a deep set frown marring his features.</p>
<p>“Nevermind.”</p>
<p>Jaskier shrugged as if the open-endedness of it all didn’t bother him but it did. </p>
<p>Jaskier rinsed his face and wiped the water off.</p>
<p>“What is it Geralt?” Jaskier asked, turning to face the witcher.</p>
<p>“It was quiet without you.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s heart leapt. He put on one of his charming smiles, “Then you must have enjoyed it, no?” He said, all the while thinking of course Geralt enjoyed it, he had his own fun time. </p>
<p>Another frown overtook Geralt and Jaskier felt a twinge of guilt. He knew the witcher had needs and it wasn’t his place to judge. He wasn’t Geralt’s omega.</p>
<p>“Sing for me,” Geralt said, laying back down.</p>
<p>Jaskier gave a soft smile. Now that was something he could do without a doubt.</p>
<p>Dressed in his undergarments, Jaskier climbed into bed next to Geralt, curling around the alpha like a cat.</p>
<p>When he began to sing Jaskier felt Geralt’s body relax, the tension leaving him in waves. The gentle scent of content alpha tickled at Jaskier’s nose, spurring him to sing even sweeter.</p>
<p>Geralt latched onto Jaskier’s sweet voice like a lifeline. He tried desperately to rid his mind of the scent he had smelled when the bard returned, the smell that still clung to him in tiny increments and was making Geralt feel sick. The sound of the bard’s voice did wonders but Geralt couldn’t shake it. He let out a grunt before patting Jaskier on the hip and turning over and away from the omega.</p>
<p>“Get some sleep.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s singing came to a halt as he stared at the back of Geralt’s head. The gentle scent of the alpha had vanished and with it came the scent of annoyance. Jaskier turned his back to Geralt’s, curling in on himself.  A wistful sigh left the bard.</p>
<p>“You too.”</p>
<p>They lay listening to each other's breath. Neither willing to talk but both content to listen. Jaskier had no qualms in what he did, sure he hadn’t meant to have to come back smelling of the random alpha he had bedded but it wasn’t like it was the first time it had happened. He hadn’t done anything wrong for Geralt to be annoyed with him. They weren’t courtning nor were they bonded, they held no grip over each other. None other than friendship. Though true, the thought still stung. Jaskier couldn’t, shouldn’t, be upset over something so trivial but he was. Geralt was his, even if he wasn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jaskier woke in the morning Geralt was gone. He sighed getting out of bed. Jaskier dragged himself to his belongings and packed them away, remembering he told the innkeeper they’d be gone. Once packed and dressed, Jaskier set out to find Geralt. </p>
<p>The alpha hadn’t been far. When Jaskier walked up to him, he stood at a bounty board looking over the deeds people wished to be done with Roach standing diligently by his side.</p>
<p>“Find any to your fancy?” Jaskier asked. </p>
<p>Geralt grunted in return, handing a flyer over to the bard for his inspection.</p>
<p>It was a simple bounty to get rid of some drowners, something Jaskier knew Geralt could do with ease. Then Geralt handed Jaskier another one. </p>
<p>“Kill the siren taking our men”</p>
<p>Jaskier looked to Geralt with a raised brow.</p>
<p>“Seems fun, I’m in.”</p>
<p>Geralt nodded, taking the papers back and stuffed them into his pocket.</p>
<p>“It’ll be a long journey to the Skellige islands. We’ll take out the drowners first so we have coin for supplies.”</p>
<p>Jaskier agreed, it was the smart thing to do. They were getting rather low on coin as it was.</p>
<p>Jaskier pulled out his lute, strumming a few cords and humming a song he’d been working on. He could feel Geralt’s eyes on him as he worked out the melody.</p>
<p>Geralt patted Roach, pulling her along next to him. Jaskier fell into step, ignoring the nagging feeling he’d had in his gut since the night before. Another time, he told himself. Another time. </p>
<p>The drowners turned out to go exactly how Jaskier thought it would go. Quick and easy. Geralt had set up a quick rest stop of a camp and told Jaskier to stay there with Roach while he took care of the bounty. Not long after the witcher returned wet but victorious.</p>
<p>Jaskier smiled at him, patting the log he was sat upon.</p>
<p>“Sit next to me dear Geralt old pal.”</p>
<p>Geralt resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he took the seat next to the bard.</p>
<p>“We shouldn’t rest long, we have more to do.”</p>
<p>Jaskier brushed the comment off, shushing Geralt.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t do us any good to go right after you just did that bounty. Give yourself a minute to breathe.” Jaskier said standing up and moving behind Geralt.</p>
<p>The witcher grunted his disdain but didn’t move. He startled as deft fingers wove through his hair.</p>
<p>“You have such nice hair, you should really take care of it more.” Jaskier said slowly working his fingers through the knots.</p>
<p>Geralt hummed, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the touch.</p>
<p>Jaskier looked down upon the witcher fondly as he massaged his head and hair, the knots melting away.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s stomach did a flip as the scent returned from before. Content alpha. Jaskier could purr with that smell lingering in the air.</p>
<p>They sat in relative silence as Geralt let Jaskier do his work. The alpha enjoyed the touch. It wasn’t often he let Jaskier do it but everytime he did it felt like magic buzzed wherever he touched.</p>
<p>When Jaskier finally pulled away, satisfied with his job, Geralt looked back at him. Jaskier was looking at him with such fondness that it took his breath away. He quickly averted his eyes, missing the frown it caused to appear on Jaskier’s face.</p>
<p>“Let’s get a move on.”</p>
<p>And so Jaskier did just that, he followed Geralt back onto the road. The sun beat down on them relentlessly as they walked. Jaskier had nearly finished his water ration for the day and was eyeballing Geralt’s.</p>
<p>“No,” The witcher said, not even having to look over at the bard. Jaskier let out a soft whine, “But Geralt,” </p>
<p>“No buts, you’ll be fine until we camp for the night.”</p>
<p>Jaskier let out another whine, this one more high pitched.</p>
<p>“You’re so mean to your omega.” Jaskier said only to tense at his own words, a heady flush rising on his cheeks.</p>
<p>Geralt’s stomach did somersaults as he avidly tried to block out what he’d heard. His omega? The thought alone made Geralt want to scoff. Jaskier could belong to no one, that much he knew. He was a wild and free soul, he couldn’t be held down. No matter how much someone- he, wanted Jaskier to be.</p>
<p>With a sigh Geralt grasped for his water and tossed it to the bard. “Drink wisely.”</p>
<p>The scent that accompanied the relieved sigh made Geralt’s knees weak. The scent of a provided for and happy omega, the one smell that always made Geralt want to throw himself at the bard. It was the sweetest, most refreshing scent he’d ever smelled, it made him feel content and satisfied, like he’d done something right in the world.</p>
<p>“Thank you Geralt,” Jaskier said, sidling up to the alpha as they walked, arms brushing against each other every other step.</p>
<p>Geralt grunted, refusing to look at the smug look he knew Jaskier wore.</p>
<p>Jaskier smiled at him, happily walking alongside him knowing the alpha was pleased with how he responded. Jaskier got a wicked grin. Nothing wrong with a little teasing he reasoned, afterall, if Geralt didn’t want to make a move on him then Jaskier was gonna have some fun toying with him.</p>
<p>“You’re such a good alpha, you take such good care of me Geralt.” Jaskier said brushing their arms together again and Geralt damn near lost it.</p>
<p>The alpha in him let out a small rumble of approval. “Of course I do,” he thought.</p>
<p>Jaskier smirked at him, nudging him with his elbow, a breathy little whine leaving him.</p>
<p>Geralt looked at him from the corner of his eyes, of course Jaskier noticed and winked at him. Geralt swore under his breath and quickened his pace setting a few feet between them.</p>
<p>“You’ll be the death of me Dandelion.”</p>
<p>Jaskier took another drink of the water, licking his lips. </p>
<p>“Someone has to,” he smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Journey time! This is where its gonna start getting into more of Jaskier and Geralt 1 on 1 time obviously. So be prepared for more flirtatious Jaskier and a confused but pleased Geralt because obviously he can't get his head out of his ass and actually believe that anything Jaskier says to him is serious but he still likes to think that theres a chance. </p>
<p>Hopefully this chapter was to your liking, I kinda just kept writing and was like well this seems like an okay spot to stop at for now lol I'm trying to build that sense that they both obviously want each other and it's visible to everyone but themselves. I hope to build on that a little more but idk where my mind will take me once I start writing the next chapter so we'll see</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An off feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier debates on asking geralt for help before finally giving in. A weird feeling is plaguing Jaskier and he can't for the life of him figure out why and what he's forgetting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt knew there was something bothering Jaskier. He could smell it in his scent, see it written on his face, but the bard hadn’t said anything and judging by the atmosphere around them, he wasn’t likely to bring it up without some prodding.</p>
<p>Geralt grumbled as he took the gear off Roach. They’d been walking all day, the heat of the sun unrelenting on their backs. He’d expected Jaskier to nag him, to whine in his usual manner but there had yet to be so much as a whisper from the bard since the morning. It was unsettling, alighting every nerve under Geralt’s skin like fire. Something was wrong with his bard and he didn’t know what, but Geralt couldn’t bring himself to ask.</p>
<p>Geralt turned at the sound of Jaskier discarding his bag on the ground with his lute. The bard hadn’t even looked at the witcher when he called his name next. </p>
<p>“Dandelion?”</p>
<p>Jaskier gave a soft sigh as he stumbled his way towards the river they camped next too.</p>
<p>Geralt knew he was tired, hell, he was too, but Jaskier never ignored him. At least not when he hadn’t done anything wrong.</p>
<p>Geralt tied Roach to a tree, taking after the bard. He watched as Jaskier stripped down to nothing and sank into the water with a groan. Geralt could hear his blood coursing through his veins. His eyes remained fixed on Jaskier’s back, the only part of the omega left seen by the water.</p>
<p>“Are you well?” Geralt asked, edging his way closer.</p>
<p>Jaskier gave a soft hum, splashing water onto his face.</p>
<p>“M’tired,” he grumbled, as if it weren’t obvious to Geralt.</p>
<p>“That’s all?”</p>
<p>Jaskier shrugged, looking over his shoulder at Geralt. As if sensing the witcher’s worry, which Geralt knew he probably could, Jaskier let out a sigh.</p>
<p>“Just haven’t been feeling like myself today is all.”</p>
<p>Geralt could understand that, there were days he felt the same way.</p>
<p>“Should we find a town?”</p>
<p>Jaskier shook his head, “No, it’s quite alright Geralt. I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Even as the words left Jaskier’s mouth he knew with one look at the alpha that he wasn’t going to stop.</p>
<p>Jaskier looked away, a swirling pit of nervousness ate at his insides. He couldn’t tell Geralt what was wrong, it was stupid and so- so- so omega. Jaskier’s nails dug into his palms. Though maybe if he was straightforward with it Geralt would help, he thought. A nagging part of his brain told him he shouldn’t trouble Geralt with such trivial things, he had already slowed them down so much as it was. Jaskier didn’t want to be a weak omega, he wasn’t, and he prided himself on that. He could handle the traveler’s life out on the road. But sometimes it did get hard, life liked to remind him he wasn’t supposed to be where he was, that he should be a homeridden little omega, barefoot and wanton. </p>
<p>Jaskier bit his lip, “Come here you brute,” he beckoned the alpha closer.</p>
<p>Geralt gave a curt nod and crouched next to him. </p>
<p>“What do you need?”</p>
<p>The question was so simple but it made Jaskier smile. Of course Geralt being the man he was would care. Jaskier knew he would but he still hated the idea of having to ask for his assistance. He was a man too damn it, albeit an omegan man, a man nonetheless.</p>
<p>Jaskier reached for Geralt’s hand and faced it up exposing the underside of his wrist. Geralt raised a questioning brow at him.</p>
<p>“Been feeling antsy, a little sick, think it’s cause I haven’t scented in awhile.” Jaskier admitted sheepishly placing their wrists together and giving a soft rub.</p>
<p>Geralt hummed at him in acknowledgement. It made sense, it had been a long time since they’d scented each other and scenting was crucial for omegas. Jaskier had no one else besides Geralt to ask for such a thing while traveling, no one he trusted at least. Sure he could get it done by anyone at a town they stopped at but Jaskier found no appeal nor relief in the scent of a stranger. Bedding someone was one thing but scenting was different, it felt more personal to Jaskier. It was a mark of sorts, saying he was cared for. It couldn’t just come from anyone. It had to be someone that was his family, his friend, or in the future if his cards played out right, mate.</p>
<p>“M’sorry to bother you Geralt, It’s been bugging me all day and I didn’t want to bother you with it. I knew I could wait until we set up camp.”</p>
<p>Geralt shook his head.<br/>“You should have just told me Dandelion, you know I don’t mind. It’s not like you ask for it often.”</p>
<p>Jaskier gave a tense smile. “Yeah I guess you’re right.” </p>
<p>It wasn’t that Jaskier didn’t want to ask or didn’t need to as often as other omegas, he just didn’t want to bother the alpha or come off as bothersome. He knew he could get on Geralt’s nerves at times with his constant rambling and singing. He wanted Geralt to see him as strong, as an equal, even if they never truly could be. </p>
<p>Geralt’s face scrunched up in distaste as the acrid smell of upset omega reached his nose.</p>
<p>“Dandelion-” Geralt began only to be cut off as Jaskier gave him a blinding smile, stunning Geralt into silence.</p>
<p>“Thank you A- Geralt,” Jaskier stuttered his response near flushing as he caught himself. It didn’t feel right to call him alpha right now. It ached, Geralt wasn’t his alpha, even if he did these things for him, it didn’t make him his. He couldn’t do it, couldn’t say it in all seriousness when he knew the witcher would look at him as if he were teasing again for the millionth time.</p>
<p>“Do you think we could catch some fish to eat?” He said instead, watching sa Geralt nodded.</p>
<p>“I can do that. Why don’t you go gather some herbs while I catch them?”</p>
<p>Jaskier nodded, shooting Geralt another smile. He stood up, unashamed in his naked glory and got out of the river to grab his clothes.</p>
<p>Geralt thought he was going to die. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen Jaskier naked before, Oh no! He had. Plenty. But everytime he saw him Geralt felt something come alive within himself and just after scenting too. Geralt could feel a pull towards the bard telling him to wrap him up in his arms and smother him until he reeked of his scent and not that little brush of wrists they had exchanged. Geralt squashed the desire in him, reminding himself that Jaskier was not his. </p>
<p>Jaskier was not his. </p>
<p>Jaskier was not his.</p>
<p>The desire didn’t go away.</p>
<p>Jaskier, completely oblivious to the alpha’s turmoil, went on his way of collecting herbs. He found what he was looking for not far away, thankfully, and was able to return to camp.</p>
<p>Geralt sat by the fire he had started, pants and shirt sleeves rolled up as he held the prepared and waiting fish that were to be cooked.<br/>Jaskier wanted to purr at the sight. Geralt was everything and more that he could ever want, could ever need in his entire life time. The perfect alpha. A potentially perfect mate. Not that Jaskier had his hopes up. He knew better than that by now.</p>
<p>They sat around the fire, the fish stuffed with herbs and roasting as they relaxed and waited for the food to be done.</p>
<p>Jaskier could feel an itch under his skin, the same itch he’d been feeling all day. He frowned at the feeling.</p>
<p>Geralt caught the bard’s expression,  scenting his confusion and annoyance.</p>
<p>“Dandelion?” He questioned.</p>
<p>Jaskier shook his head letting out a sigh.</p>
<p>“Can we scent a bit more? I’m feeling restless again, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize,” Geralt said, patting the spot next to him. </p>
<p>Jaskier stood slowly, hating his body for being so weak and needy.</p>
<p>Geralt pulled the omega into the space next to him, hooking an arm around him and pushing the omega’s face into the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>“Take your time, don’t rush it. You need it, it’s not a bad thing.” Geralt grumbled out, a soothing hand stroking over Jaskier’s arm.</p>
<p>Jaskier felt a tremble go through his body, his stomach swirling with butterflies as he allowed himself to greedily indulge himself.</p>
<p>Jaskier nosed along Geralt’s neck, leaning up and brushing his own against the alpha’s. A low rumble left Geralt as he continued to stroke Jaskier’s arm. </p>
<p>Jaskier melted fully into Geralt’s side, a soft whine leaving him.</p>
<p>“Thank you Geralt,” He said, followed by whispered, “Thank you alpha,” That Jaskier couldn’t stop himself from saying.</p>
<p>Geralt stiffened, obviously not meant to have heard it but he had. He stilled his hand on Jaskier’s arm, fear and satisfaction warred within him. Geralt’s mind was a cacophony of self hatred and desire to take Jaskier. </p>
<p>Geralt knew he wasn’t a good alpha. No witcher was. They weren’t meant to have partners, but hell be damned did he want Jaskier to be his. He couldn’t give him children but he could provide for him and bring him happiness. He could be good. He had potential. Geralt’s stomach soured at his thoughts. He didn’t deserve Jaskier and Jaskier didn’t deserve him. Geralt would make sure Jaskier only had the best. And he wasn’t that.</p>
<p>When Jaskier pulled away Geralt instinctively reached out pulling him back in.</p>
<p>Jaskier stilled, eyeing him surprised.</p>
<p>“Geralt?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry,” Geralt said, voice gruff and worn as he slowly let the bard pull away from him.</p>
<p>An awful silence fell between them as they stared at the fire.</p>
<p>Geralt broke it first, reaching forward and grabbing the stick with the fish on it off the fire.</p>
<p>“Let’s eat,” he said.</p>
<p>Jaskier could do little more than nod.</p>
<p>While they ate Jaskier kept thinking. His body was acting strange, his instincts more at the forefront than what he was used to.</p>
<p>“Say Geralt, how long do you suppose this siren bounty will take?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. Why?”</p>
<p>Jaskier hummed, shaking his head dismissively.</p>
<p>“Nothing really, just have an inkling something is off.”</p>
<p>Geralt looked at the bard confused. Nothing seemed wrong to him, sure Jaskier had needed a little more scenting than usual but that wasn’t bothersome in any way. A lot of omegas needed heavy scenting.</p>
<p>“Like how?”</p>
<p>Jaskier shrugged, “Beats me, I just have a feeling is all.”</p>
<p>They went back to eating, Geralt trying to figure out what the omega could possibly mean and said omega trying to figure out what he was forgetting that made him feel so weird.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just some sweet scenting mixed in with self hatred and some pining boys. I hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Smell the roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt can tell something is off still. A confrontation and giant spill of emotions later and everything is almost alright again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was gonna post it when it got to 1k then I just got this surge and now its closer to a 2k chapter so oof. Enjoy this mess. I had fun writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt had been keeping a close eye on Jaskier after the day before. The bard had put on a hard front, talking and singing as if everything was fine again but Geralt could see through it. There were times Jaskier dipped into silence again, a worrisome look passing over his face before he snapped himself out of it and tried to engage Geralt in conversation.</p>
<p>It worried the witcher. He didn’t want Jaskier traveling with him if he wasn’t feeling well but he wasn’t going to pressure the omega into anything. It was Jaskier’s choice to be there with him. Even if the omega’s scent became more distracting with time, Geralt would put up with it for Jaskier. </p>
<p>“You should let me braid Roach’s mane,” Jaskier said, patting Roach on her side.</p>
<p>Geralt grunted, giving a quick shrug of his shoulders.</p>
<p>“She’d probably like it.”</p>
<p>Jaskier gave a quick, “Yes!” of triumph. He moved closer to the mare, whispering softly to the horse.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna look so pretty girl, you’ll love it.” He ran his fingers through her mane, shooting Geralt a quick smile.</p>
<p>“Don’t spoil her too much.” Geralt warned with a quirk of his eyebrow. </p>
<p>Jaskier waved him off, “like you’re one to speak, you spoil her more than anyone ever could” Jaskier said knowingly.</p>
<p>Geralt continued to watch them out of the corner of his eye. Jaskier smelt happy, his scent flowing around them like a field of wildflowers, intoxicating and sweet.</p>
<p>“So you are feeling better?” He asked.</p>
<p>Jaskier let out an exasperated sigh for the umpteenth time that day at being asked that question.</p>
<p>“Yes Geralt, I’m fine. I’ll tell you if I start feeling weird again.”</p>
<p>It was a lie, but the alpha didn’t need to know that.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Geralt said, a hint of doubt in his voice and worry in his scent.</p>
<p>Jaskier felt bad for not being honest but the fear of coming off as needy made him do it. If he was as honest as he felt he’d be glued to Geralt’s side. The alpha seemed to be the only thing calming the mess that was his instincts. He craved the alpha’s scent, a guttural ache that didn’t ease unless he was in close proximity with Geralt, close enough to scent, but Jaskier hadn’t tried too. Not since the day before. He’d chastised himself for feeling this greedy over something that wasn’t his to want or need. Geralt was his own person, a witcher, an alpha, and Jaskier was just an omega. An omega bard without any really good skills besides his skilled fingers on the lute and his voice. He had nothing to offer but his music and himself and Jaskier knew Geralt deserved more.</p>
<p>“Say Geralt, when I’m done braiding Roach’s hair you should let me do yours!” Jaskier laughed.</p>
<p>Geralt scowled, tossing Jaskier a heated look.</p>
<p>“Don’t even think of it bard.”</p>
<p>Jaskier laughed again, “One of these days you’ll give in to me.”</p>
<p>“In your dreams,” Geralt scoffed.</p>
<p>Jaskier smiled, a soft blush on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“How did you know I dream about you?” Jaskier asked, teasing.</p>
<p>Geralt stiffened, eyeing Jaskier in question.</p>
<p>“Oh relax will you! I’m joking!” Jaskier laughed, forgoing the thought of mentioning the exceptional dream he had of the witcher last night that involved him shoving Jaskier against a tree and having his way with him. Jaskier sighed dreamily. All a man could do was dream, he thought.</p>
<p>Jaskier began to play his lute, fingers deftly moving over the instrument as he hummed a tune.</p>
<p>Geralt took the chance to get a better look at the omega. He frowned as he noticed the bags under Jaskier’s eyes had gotten worse throughout the day. Geralt knew the bard was tired, having obviously been pushing his body to try and work through whatever it was going through and not letting himself rest.</p>
<p>“Jaskier,” Geralt began, only to stop as the wind shifted and the sweet scent of honeysuckle cloyed at his senses. The alpha in him gave a soft rumble at the scent and Geralt faltered in his walking.</p>
<p>Jaskier looked at him expectantly, eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>“Yes Geralt? I do believe you called me? Don’t tell me I’m starting to hear things now?” Jaskier pulled at his ear.</p>
<p>Geralt shook his head no.</p>
<p>“I did call you, we should take a break soon. You look like shit.”</p>
<p>Jaskier shook his head, a displeased pout on his face.</p>
<p>“I’m fine Geralt, how many times do I have to tell you that?”</p>
<p>Geralt shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Until I actually believe you.”</p>
<p>Jaskier groaned out of pure frustration.</p>
<p>“You’re such a stubborn alpha!” Jaskier stomped behind Geralt, keeping pace with him as angrily as he could manage.</p>
<p>“You’re more stubborn than me omega,” Geralt said, refusing to acknowledge the blush that flashed across Jaskier’s face before the bard scowled.</p>
<p>“Stubborn, stubborn alpha, stupid alpha, stupid witcher, fight me Geralt.” Jaskier grumbled out, moving to slap Geralt’s arm. </p>
<p>The witcher let himself get hit, eyeing Jaskier with amused eyes.</p>
<p>“Such a dramatic omega.” He said.</p>
<p>Jaskier threw his arms up.</p>
<p>“Fine,” He sighed, rubbing at his face.</p>
<p>“You win this time.”</p>
<p>“I always win,” Geralt said in a matter-of-fact and an I-know-better-than-you tone.</p>
<p>Jaskier stuck his tongue out at the alpha.</p>
<p>“Only because I let you, remember that.”</p>
<p>Geralt hummed in amusement.<br/>“Of course dandelion, whatever you say.”</p>
<p>They took a short break, resting underneath the shade of a tree. Geralt knew he suggested the break but the fact of the matter was that they were moving slower than usual and it was starting to grind Geralt’s nerves. He didn’t like moving slow.</p>
<p>Sensing Geralt’s agitation, Jaskier spoke up.</p>
<p>“You could just leave me behind, I wouldn’t mind. Really.” Both of them knew he was lying the moment the words left his mouth.</p>
<p>“Bullshit.” Geralt shook his head.</p>
<p>“If I left you behind I’d never hear the end of it. You’d go sulk in some town and sing of our woes and how I betrayed you or something.” Geralt frowned.</p>
<p>Jaskier gasped.</p>
<p>“I’m wounded! I would never!” Jaskier crossed his arms over his chest defensively.</p>
<p>“Tell that to the people four towns over.”</p>
<p>Jaskier pouted at that.</p>
<p>“Not fair. You left me there for a week and you know how I get after I’ve had a few drinks.”</p>
<p>“Whiny and clingy,” Geralt answered, instantly regretting it as Jaskier’s scent soured with his emotions. </p>
<p>Geralt bit the inside of his cheek.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” He said, trying to amend his offending words.</p>
<p>“There’s no other way to mean it Geralt.” Jaskier had his back to him now, shoulders slumped as his hands fiddled idly.</p>
<p>Geralt reached out, placing a comforting hand on Jaskier’s shoulder. The bard flinched away from the contact.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to comfort me, I know how omegas are perceived and what people think. You’re not the first person to call me those things and you probably won’t be the last.” Jaskier said as he moved towards Roach.</p>
<p>Quietly, as if hoping Geralt wouldn’t hear, he added, “It’s not like I want to be this way.”</p>
<p>Geralt’s gut tightened unpleasantly.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with being how you are,” Geralt said.</p>
<p>Jaskier gave a disbelieving “tch, sure. Whatever you say, alpha.”</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t like the way it sounded coming out of Jaskier’s mouth. Normally at being called alpha by the bard he’d have to keep himself from doing something stupid, this time it left a foul taste in his mouth. Jaskier had sounded bitter and upset. His scent smelt like soot. </p>
<p>“Dandelion,” Geralt began, slowly inching his way closer as if Jaskier were a startled mare that was ready to run, “there’s nothing wrong with being how you are,” he said again. </p>
<p>Jaskier let out a frustrated yell. </p>
<p>“You don’t get it Geralt. No one likes how omegas are, they just like us for a good lay. Most are treated as belongings or breeders.” Jaskier faced Geralt, a deep frown marring his face.</p>
<p>“Do you know how fucked it is to be an omega? To need an alpha to be okay but to be treated as if it’s wrong to want what I need and desire.” Jaskier sighed, his scent had turned from harsh soot to that same sad smell Geralt had smelt earlier. He hated it. </p>
<p>“I wish I was born a beta. Completely normal. Betas don’t have to deal with heats or ruts or the over sensitive senses. They’re lucky.”</p>
<p>Geralt walked to Jaskier, eyeing him cautiously.</p>
<p>“You know, I used to feel the same way.”</p>
<p>Jaskier whipped his head around looking at Geralt with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“No you didn’t.”</p>
<p>Geralt nodded his head yes, he did in fact feel that way at one point.</p>
<p>“It was after becoming a witcher. Witchers are always alpha. I hated that I was a witcher and by connection, an alpha. To not only be a mutant variable but also a being controlled by instincts that were made almost useless by me being a witcher. It was hard to learn to accept.”</p>
<p>Jaskier cast his gaze downwards, digging the toe of his shoe into the ground.</p>
<p>“At least alphas get some form of respect.” He mumbled.</p>
<p>“Not alpha witchers, Dandelion. We are beasts, uncontrollable monsters too wild for civilization. People despise us, fear us. Even with the training we have to go through to control ourselves, people seem to think we can’t. Even when it is them who call upon us to help them, they still think of us as monsters.”  Geralt said, letting out a soft sigh.</p>
<p>“You’re not a monster.” Jaskier said, placing his hand on Geralt’s arm.</p>
<p>“And your wants and needs aren’t invalid because you’re an omega.” Geralt replied, taking Jaskier’s hand from his arm and clasping it in his own hand.</p>
<p>“Don’t be afraid to be an omega. I know plenty of strong omegas, you being one of them. There is nothing wrong with how you are.” Geralt squeezed his hand gently before letting go, trying hard to not to lose himself as Jaskier looked up at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Thank you, alpha.”</p>
<p>And there it was. That tone, the adoration and affection that Geralt refused to believe was for him even as it was directed bluntly at him. Geralt held his breath, eyes trained solely on Jaskier.</p>
<p>Jaskier fidgeted briefly, eyes flickering over Geralt’s face as he looked for any signs of discomfort as he nestled himself against Geralt’s side and let out a soothing scent.</p>
<p>“You were right.” Jaskier said.</p>
<p>Geralt, still looking at him, tilted his head in question.</p>
<p>“I’m still not feeling my best. But,” Jaskier bit his lip nervously, slowly rising on his toes to bury his face in Geralt’s neck scenting him. “You help.”</p>
<p>Geralt felt his heart jackhammer in his chest, his arms wrapped around Jaskier holding him in place.</p>
<p>“Take what you need, I am at your disposal.” I am yours. Geralt’s voice was thick with emotion, his head light with the scent of Jaskier and the feel of him in his arms. </p>
<p>Tomorrow they could finish their way towards Skellige but for right now Geralt wanted to rest with Jaskier in his arms. They had time and Geralt wanted whatever was making his Dandelion feel so bad to go away before continuing. Geralt nosed at Jaskier, breathing him in. A day wasted is what some would say, Geralt would call it taking time to smell the roses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is probably gonna be the last or second to last one, not sure quite yet until I start writing it. But it's gonna be fluffy at least that's for sure. Maybe a little spicy, maybe a lot lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. So It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier wakes up in preheat and so it begins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier woke to the smell of cooked meat, his stomach rumbling hungrily as he got up.</p>
<p>“Geralt, what do you have there?”</p>
<p>Geralt scooted over on the log he was sitting on, allowing enough room for Jaskier to sit down and nestle against Geralt’s side.</p>
<p>“Rabbit.” Geralt answered, remembering how the omega had loved it when they had rabbit the last time.</p>
<p>Next to him Jaskier let out a pleased hum, his arm wrapping around Geralt’s as he laid his head upon his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Jaskier said, a lazy smile pulling at his lips.</p>
<p>Geralt’s chest swelled as Jaskier’s happy scent flowed over them, the alpha in him pleased at providing for and making his- the omega happy.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Jaskier shrugged his shoulders, “Fine I suppose.”</p>
<p>Geralt looked at him with questioning eyes.</p>
<p>“How are you really feeling?”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s cheeks flushed, he ducked his head at the warmth that overcame him from being under the alpha’s caring gaze.</p>
<p>“I think I know what’s happening. It’d be best if you drop me off at the nearest town.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s cheeks darkened further at the prodding.</p>
<p>“Can’t you smell it Geralt, don’t make me say it.” Jaskier all but whined as Geralt’s eyebrows rose, his nose scrunched up as he sniffed the air. </p>
<p>Geralt could feel his heart pounding. Jaskier always smelt sweet and flowery but underneath that was something rich and enticing. Geralt licked his lips feeling Jaskier shiver next to him as he pressed his nose to the crook of the omega's neck.</p>
<p>"Your heat," Geralt mumbled, pressing his lips to Jaskier's pulse point.</p>
<p>Jaskier gave a jerky nod. "My heat." He said.</p>
<p>Geralt stilled, keeping his nose and mouth pressed firmly to Jaskier's neck. He knew Jaskier said he wanted to go to a town but he didn't want to leave the omega's side. Not again. He'd left Jaskier too many times to seek out others to bed to deal with his heats but this time Geralt didn't think he could do that. Jaskier felt more and more like he belonged with Geralt, like the omega was his. Even though Geralt knew that he wasn't, he couldn't stop the purr that rumbled forth at the thought.</p>
<p>"Uh, big guy?" Jaskier called out hesitantly.</p>
<p>Geralt's eyes opened. When had he closed them?</p>
<p>"Yes, omega?"</p>
<p>Jaskier bodily shivered at the clear want in Geralt’s voice, it made his insides ache and his stomach churn in need.</p>
<p>Jaskier scooted away, just enough so they weren’t hanging over one another, just enough to breath. His hormones were wreaking havoc in him already, his mind logically told him to leave before he did something Geralt would regret although, the heat addled omega in him demanded he either present to the alpha or straddle him and beg for his knot. Neither sounded pleasant for his ego or his heart.</p>
<p>Geralt’s brow furrowed at the action. Jaskier ached to remove the crease from between his brows but held himself back from scooting in close again.</p>
<p>“Are you okay Geralt? It’s not like you to fall under instincts' spell so easily.” Jaskier tried to jest, as he attempted to reel in the pheromones leaking from him.</p>
<p>Geralt gave a soft grunt, turning his body away from Jaskier and back to the fire pit. The rabbit was a lovely color, nearly finished, and it smelled mouth watering. Although if you asked Geralt nothing could beat the heavenly scent leaking from the omega next to him.</p>
<p>“Rabbit should be done soon.”</p>
<p>Geralt served them once the rabbit was done, it was simple but hearty. A fine meal for an omega due for his heat. The alpha in Geralt swelled with pride when Jaskier all but downed the food in one go. A satisfied smile on the omega’s face. </p>
<p>“Thank you Geralt, that was perfect.” Jaskier said as he stood up. He looked hesitant as he moved back towards his bedroll and began the process of slowly and methodically packing up his belongings. A light sheen of sweat had started to gather on his forehead and stuck his hair to his skin.</p>
<p>Geralt refrained himself from stomping over and demanding that Jaskier stop packing, that the omega wasn’t going anywhere. Instead, he haughtily shoved a piece of rabbit into his mouth, putting more force into chewing than necessary.</p>
<p>Dangerous thoughts swirled through his mind, tempting him to keep Jaskier with him, that no one could keep him safer, no one could please him better, no one could keep up with Jaskier, not like Geralt could. His alpha pushed to the surface, instincts warring in him to claim Jaskier. He was his, he had the right. Jaskier was due for his heat and wanting and Geralt was there. He wanted the omega.</p>
<p>He bit his cheek, eyes squeezing shut.</p>
<p>Jaskier didn’t want him. He had never said so outright. Geralt was helpful. As an alpha his scent helped soothe him. That was all. They were friends. Geralt had no right.</p>
<p>Geralt tensed as a sick feeling curdled in his gut. He was a monster. People were right to fear him, to hate him. For him to think of such things of Jaskier, the best thing that had ever wandered into his life. Surely the others were right in their judgment. He was no better than a beast.</p>
<p>Geralt reigned in his scent, casting a mournful look at the unaware omega.</p>
<p>He stood, looking over at Roach and then back at Jaskier. Geralt grimaced.</p>
<p>“Where do you want to go?” The alpha in Geralt roared to life at the prospect of sending Jaskier away. His Jaskier. His Dandelion.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s head snapped over to look at Geralt, nearly giving himself whiplash. </p>
<p>“What?” He asked, wide eyed.</p>
<p>“What town?”</p>
<p>Jaskier felt his hands start to tremble. The omega in him ached and howled. Geralt didn’t want him. He’d fooled himself into hoping Geralt would actually stop him, that he’d offer to help him, that he’d let Jaskier stay with him this time.</p>
<p>“You- you want me to go?” Jaskier asked, his voice barely coming out above a whisper.</p>
<p>He regretted asking it the moment the words left his mouth. He felt so stupid. Like a dumb omega, letting his feelings and desires get the better of him. He thought when Geralt had pressed himself to the omega’s neck that it was him showing interest, a desire for Jaskier. Obviously he was wrong. A whine bubbled up from his throat at the thought, his omega crying out at the thought of rejection.</p>
<p>Jaskier looked away in shame, his face burning. He sucked in deep breaths in a vain attempt to calm himself. He knew better than to act like this, he shouldn’t be acting like this, not because of his heat, not because of anything. Jaskier wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. </p>
<p>Geralt felt dread fill him at Jaskier’s show of weakness. The steady scent of despair flowed from the omega, making Geralt’s heart beat irregular. He’d upset him. He knew he had. But Geralt couldn’t understand how. Jaskier had said he wanted to leave, it was Geralt who wanted him to stay. He just wanted to respect Jaskier’s wishes, even if it went against his own. </p>
<p>Geralt took step after step forward til he could kneel next to Jaskier. He carded his fingers through sweat damp hair, his mind racing to figure out what had truly upset the omega. Did he not want to go? Was he bluffing? Geralt didn’t know for sure but that was all that made sense at the moment. The alpha in him was telling him he’d upset Jaskier, he’d rejected the omega, and had told him to leave. The only reason he’d want to stay, Geralt figured, was if Jaskier wanted him the way he wanted the omega. Geralt felt the tiniest flutter of hope consume him, his hand tightened in Jaskier’s hair and he pulled. </p>
<p>Jaskier’s head tilted back, eyes wide and mouth parted in a gasp. His eyes were red as if trying to fight off an onslaught of tears.</p>
<p>Geralt felt like he’d been gutted.</p>
<p>“Jas,” Geralt said, his head dipped down to the curve of the omega’s neck.</p>
<p>A shrill whine left Jaskier, an upset and yearning cry, that Geralt responded to with a soft growl. He nosed at his scent glands, rubbing his stubbled cheek across smooth skin.</p>
<p>“Don’t go Jas,” His voice was rough.</p>
<p>Jaskier turned and hurled himself in Geralt’s arms, his face planting into the alphas neck and immediately scented him.</p>
<p>“Don’t want to, wanna stay with you, don’t make me go,”</p>
<p>Geralt’s breath caught, the rumbling coming from him stopped for a surprised second before being resumed with a fierce intensity. </p>
<p>“Omega,”</p>
<p>“Alpha,”</p>
<p>Geralt’s nose brushed along the top of Jaskier’s head, his hair tickled at his nose. His arms tightened around the omega and he traced his way down Jaskier’s head to his jawline and neck. Heated lips trailed across flushed skin, leaving fluttering kisses and promising nips.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of you, I can be good, I’ll be a good alpha for you Jas, my Dandelion, please.” Geralt's voice rang loud in Jaskier’s head, he tilted his neck, loving the soft inhale that Geralt took.</p>
<p>Jaskier felt stupid. Stupid good. But stupid nonetheless.</p>
<p>Geralt felt fragile in his arms, like at any moment if Jaskier even hinted at wanting to leave that the alpha would break. And Jaskier believed it. Geralt was trembling, in fear, in desire. Though it was the fear that struck Jaskier the hardest.</p>
<p>The omega had been so concerned with being rejected that he’d never considered that there was a possibility Geralt felt the same way. And yet the alpha was trembling, whispering sweetly to him and rumbling at him, scenting him, petting him, staking any claim he could without crossing into too risky of territory. </p>
<p>Jaskier’s stomach fluttered, his chest felt light, and he knew he would never leave.</p>
<p>Jaskier leaned back, untangling himself from the alpha to get a good look at him. </p>
<p>Geralt froze, eyes wide and panicked and the scent of fear filled the air making Jaskier frown.</p>
<p>“Sweet alpha, my white wolf,” Jaskier said, “You’re already perfect for me. I have wanted you since the moment our eyes connected in Posada. I have spent every heat dreaming of you, imaging that it was you with me, I want you Geralt. Alpha. I know I’m not much, I’m just a bard,”</p>
<p>A soft growl left Geralt at the self deprecating tone Jaskier had,</p>
<p>Jaskier whined lowly and bared his neck in submission, “I want you Geralt, if you’ll have me.”</p>
<p>Geralt dove in, gathering Jaskier into his arms and kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I know I said this would probably be the last chapter but it felt good to end this one here. I’ll be posting another one though, I’m not for certain if it’ll be that last or not.</p>
<p>TBC</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Good lovin, Good fuckin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier's heat hits. They fuck. Brief emotional feels from Geralt cause this boy can't accept that he's a good alpha. Happy ending with more feels cause of course Jaskier is a sweet boi and accepts Geralt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Chapter kind of got away from me and took on a life of it's own. Also, I have a computer again ;u; I'm so happy to be able to write using an actual keyboard instead of on my phone. I get so much more done this way and I don't get as distracted lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With their bedrolls pushed together and their meager count of two blankets piled on top, Jaskier and Geralt had made a shoddy, poor excuse of a nest. Jaskier seemed content with it enough. The omega had pulled Geralt down with him and curled around him like a snake desperate to soak up his body heat.</p>
<p>Geralt combed his fingers through soft brown hair, his brow furrowed as he stared down at Jaskier. The nest was nothing compared to what Jaskier deserved, nothing compared to what Geralt wanted to give him. It was one of the few times Geralt regretted living on the road and being unable to accumulate vast amounts of possessions. Jaskier deserved a soft bed with silk sheets and downy blankets, not this. Not bed rolls and stones digging into their backs. </p>
<p>If Jaskier’s heat wasn’t on the brink of beginning, he’d haul the omega to the closest town and get a room for them until it was over. Cost be damned. Jaskier deserved somewhere safe and comfortable.</p>
<p>Geralt nuzzled Jaskier’s nape, inhaling a deep breath of the omega- his omega. His heart pounded in his chest. Soon Jaskier would be swallowed up by his heat and they were in the forest. Hidden from the road but still out in the open. Geralt clenched his teeth and dragged his cheek across Jaskier’s neck.</p>
<p>Next time he’d provide Jaskier with all that he deserved and more.</p>
<p>Jaskier let out a soft whine, tilting his head to the side, allowing Geralt more room as he mumbled, “what’s wrong big guy?”</p>
<p>Geralt acknowledged the question with a soft grunt. He kissed along the omega’s neck, his hand still combing lazily through his soft locks.</p>
<p>“Geralt-“ Jaskier said, turning his head to glance at the alpha. “You smell upset.”</p>
<p>Geralt pursed his lips together. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Jaskier looked dubious but didn’t push it further. He tilted his head back again, allowing Geralt to continue his scenting.</p>
<p>Geralt’s hand tightened in Jaskier’s hair, drawing a short gasp from the omega. He bit at the pale skin below Jaskier’s jaw and suckled until there was a pretty purple bruise. He kissed his mark, nuzzled it, lapped at it, enjoying the soft heated breaths that the omega let out against his cheek.</p>
<p>“Geralt please,” Jaskier all but whined at him, fixing his big cornflower blue eyes on the alpha.</p>
<p>A pleased rumble left Geralt, he pulled Jaskier fully onto his lap.</p>
<p>“Needy omega,” Geralt grumbled, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.</p>
<p>Jaskier gave a soft huff, mouthing his way along Geralt's neck and breathing in deep lungfuls of the alpha’s scent. It calmed his fraying nerves and lit a fire in him. A warm blush had settled over him not long before and had only been growing as the two huddled together.</p>
<p>Jaskier loved the attention that Geralt was basking him in, it left him a hot and bothered, purring mess. The only thing he wished he could change was that their first time together wouldn’t be during his heat. Jaskier wasn’t particularly complaining but he knew how his heat made him. And he wished they’d be able to take their time together. Get to know one another’s bodies, find out what made each of them tick. </p>
<p>But Jaskier could already feel the desire pooling in his gut, the want and need to be filled, to be knotted. He groaned leaning his forehead on Geralt's shoulder.</p>
<p>“Soon,” Jaskier rasped out.</p>
<p>Geralt gripped the omega’s chin between his fingers, turning his face towards him. Amber eyes bore into blue, siphoning the air from Jaskier’s lungs as if he were drowning in the alpha’s gaze alone.</p>
<p>“Geralt-“ Jaskier said, halted by the gentle press of lips to his. Jaskier melted, hands reaching to caress Geralt's face, trace his jawline down to his neck and shoulders, stopping to grope his biceps.</p>
<p>Geralt gave a soft snort of amusement, licking at Jaskier’s lips until the bard opened for him. His tongue brushed lightly against Jaskier’s, curling in his mouth. </p>
<p>Jaskier let out a quiet moan, tentatively returning the kiss as if scared he’d make one wrong move and Geralt would disappear, merely a dream. </p>
<p>Leaves rustled as the wind picked up, a chill crawled up Jaskier’s spine making him shudder at the minute temperature change.</p>
<p>Geralt hugged him tighter to his body, warmth radiated off of him, soaking into the omega like he was next to a roaring fire. He sighed, feeling his body relax further into the alpha. The omega in him praised Geralt for holding him so close and keeping him warm, for taking care of him. Another wave of warmth coursed through him and Jaskier let out a soft mewl, nipping at Geralt’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Please Geralt-“ another nip, “alpha-“ a kiss, “don’t make me wait any longer,” Jaskier whined low in his throat. Geralt's grip tightened, he pressed his mouth to the crook of Jaskier’s neck, not quite on Jaskier’s bonding gland but close enough that Jaskier went pliant in his grip. Jaskier’s eyes fluttered closed as he gasped.</p>
<p>Geralt cherished the feeling of Jaskier in his arms. He rucked up Jaskier’s shirt enough to slide his hands up his sides, his fingers caressing over his ribs and hips. Another small shudder from the omega and Geralt couldn’t resist the temptation. His fingertips ached to dip below the bard’s trousers and feel him and Geralt found he hadn’t the will to stop himself anymore. His hand slipped beneath the clothes, groping hard at Jaskier’s ass. </p>
<p>The sweet scent of slick perforated the air and Geralt felt his normally steady heart rate skyrocket by Witcher standards. His mouth felt dry like he’d sucked on a piece of cotton and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. </p>
<p>“Dandelion,” Geralt whispered into the omega’s ear, earning a silent whine as Jaskier began to desperately grind his hips down.</p>
<p>Geralt breathed greedily, eyes rolling back at the heavenly smell coming from Jaskier. His fingers twitched as he cupped one of Jaskier’s steadily dampening cheeks in his hand.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Geralt asked one last time. He needed to know Jaskier was positive he wanted this. Geralt needed to know that he wasn’t pushing himself onto Jaskier or forcing him into sharing a heat. He knew Jaskier had already told him, but he couldn’t stop the voice in his head from saying he was a bad alpha, that Jaskier could never want him because he wasn’t taking care of Jaskier properly, that he could never take care of him properly. No home, no safety, no kids. Sharing a heat in the middle of the woods when Jaskier deserved walls around him and roof over his head. Someplace safe and warm where he could nest to his heart's content and not have to worry about the elements.</p>
<p>“Melitele’s tits Geralt, yes!” Jaskier groaned, grinding down with more force. </p>
<p>“I want you, Geralt. I need you, don’t back out on me now. Please not now,” Jaskier’s voice began to wobble as the sour scent of distress began to come from him. </p>
<p>“Please alpha, I can be good,” and Geralt almost snarled at himself for making Jaskier say that, feel that. </p>
<p>“You’re good Jask, so good, too good for me.” Geralt’s deep voice rumbled. He kissed across Jaskier’s face with a single minded determination. He needed to get that sour scent to go away. It didn’t belong on Jaskier, he should never smell like that.</p>
<p>“Perfect omega, pretty little lark, are you gonna sing for me Omega?” Geralt asked as his fingers slotted between Jaskiers cheeks making the omega gasp.</p>
<p>“Alpha,” he whined, back arching, pushing his hard cock into Geralt's own erection.</p>
<p>The scent of slick thickened as Jaskier’s arousal doubled. The concerning hints of sour distress vanished as Geralt’s finger pressed against Jaskier’s slick opening and pushed in.</p>
<p>A low growl tumbled from Geralt’s mouth and Jaskier moaned, rocking back onto the finger in him.</p>
<p>“Clothes,” the omega gasped, hands letting go of Geralt to tear at his chemise.</p>
<p>Geralt watched as pale skin was put on display for him. His gut twisted in want, he needed to have him.</p>
<p>With the top gone Geralt latched onto Jaskier’s collarbone, biting. His teeth sank into soft flesh as he pumped his finger into his omega, relishing in the way it made Jaskier squirm and gasp. Jaskier’s hands began to fumble with his pants, a desperate whine leaving him as he tried to loosen his bottoms and grind back onto Geralt’s finger at the same time.</p>
<p>“Alpha, alpha, please,” he panted, his upper body slouched forward, his forehead resting on Geralt’s shoulder. Geralt grunted, removing his finger and slipped his hand out of the omega’s pants.</p>
<p>As quickly as he could without fully dislodging the omega from his lap, Geralt took off Jaskier’s remaining clothes.</p>
<p>Jaskier gasped in the cool night air, his nipples hardening.</p>
<p>“Geralt, you too,” Jaskier pawed at the alpha’s clothes. The want to rip them off the alpha flashed through his mind but he knew better than to attempt that.</p>
<p>With their clothes discarded next to them Geralt guided Jaskier onto his hands and knees in front of him. The omega whined low in his throat, his body wracked with shivers as his heat washed over him.</p>
<p>Geralt shushed Jaskier, kissing next to his hand on the omega’s hip. His fingers flexed, squeezing the supple flesh beneath him. Geralt groaned at the thought of the marks he’d leave on the omega. He knew how easily Jaskier bruised, whether from a fight or a wayward lover that he’d had for the night, Geralt had seen plenty of marks by then to know that his would by far look the best.</p>
<p>With a shaky breath he pressed his face to Jaskier’s ass, his tongue lolling out to lap at the slick leaking from the omega’s hole. Geralt groaned, his grip tightening on Jaskier’s hip.</p>
<p>“Fuck Jas, so good,” Geralt drawled before swiping the broad expanse of his tongue over his hole again, swallowing the slick that collected into his mouth with greedy grunts.</p>
<p>Jaskier whimpered, his thighs clenching as he fisted his hands into the bedding beneath him. His hair stuck to his face in odd places and stuck up curly and mussed in others. His blue eyes screwed shut as he slowly rocked his hips back onto Geralt’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Geralt,” Jaskier called the alpha, breathless and wanton.</p>
<p>Geralt grunted, delivering a quick swipe of his tongue once more before he sat back on his haunches and prodded his fingers at the omega’s entrance.</p>
<p>“Beautiful omega, smell so good,” Geralt ground out between clenched teeth as he worked a couple of his fingers into Jaskier, internally melting at the delicious squelching that came forth.</p>
<p>Beneath him Jaskier was a puddle of mush, his arms gave out and his face squashed into a pillow. All around him the heady scent of himself and Geralt swirled, coating him like a fine cologne. He felt drunk on it. Drunk on Geralt's sweet words, his grunts and groans, his touch. Melitele his touch. Jaskier could die with Geralt’s touch and scent being the last thing on his mind and body and that would be fine by him.</p>
<p>“You ready?” Geralt asked, brows furrowed in concentration on the omega. </p>
<p>Jaskier gave a needy whine, his head angled to look at the alpha’s hulking frame behind him. His eyes widened and he felt saliva pool in his mouth as he watched Geralt’s cock give a harsh twitch. Achingly and deliciously hard, dribbling precum in earnest, ready to satisfy the omega’s needs. Jaskier clenched his eyes closed, sucking in a deep breath as desire rushed through him, his thighs twitched as he felt Geralt nudge the head of his erection against his hole.</p>
<p>“Yes, please, m’ready, so ready alpha,” Jaskier babbled delightedly at the feel of Geralt.</p>
<p>“Take me,” Jaskier breathed out, his chest rapidly rising and falling against the bedding.</p>
<p>Geralt exhaled a rough breath at that. His cock gave another interested twitch against the omega’s ass and he pushed in. Geralt curled around Jaskier as he seated himself inside him, pressing fervent kisses along pale skinned shoulder blades and up to the back of his neck, stopping to inhale the scent of the omega’s heat radiating off him. It was pure Jaskier and oh, so much more. The scent whispered promises to Geralt that the alpha knew had no right to wish for.</p>
<p>Jaskier writhed beneath him desperate to get the alpha to move.</p>
<p>“Geralt please,” Jaskier spoke, pulling the alpha out of his thoughts and back to the present.</p>
<p>Geralt grunted, gripping Jaskier’s hips tight.</p>
<p>“I got you Jas, sweet omega, I’ll take care of you,” He said, pulling out and slowly nudged forward again. The sweet moans Jaskier was giving out freely froze as he squeezed around Geralt’s girth. The sting of the stretch made Jaskier whine anew, high pitched and pleased to be filled so wondrously. Oh, how he had dreamed of the alpha taking him. To smell him, feel him, and hear him for all his worth in this state. And when Geralt withdrew his hips and slammed back in Jaskier swallowed every inch, every centimeter, gratefully, as if this first time with him would be his last and Melitele was Jaskier greedy. He could never settle for anyone else after this.</p>
<p>Geralt was barely holding himself together with the way Jaskier was tight around him, like no one he had ever bedded before. The alpha felt like his skin was on fire, his entire being alite in a way he had never been with another. It felt like Jaskier’s body was calling out to him, drawing him in further and further, smothering him with his want to his core.</p>
<p>Geralt could make out one of Jaskier’s blue eyes peeking up at him, half lidded and dark, his lips looked to be coated in saliva and his cheeks were flushed a healthy red. Geralt covered the omega with his body, his chest to his back, and used a hand to turn the omega’s head so he could kiss him for all his worth.</p>
<p>Geralt pulled away breathless and a hundred percent enamoured with the man beneath him.</p>
<p>Jaskier pressed his hips back in need, pleading with his eyes for Geralt to move.</p>
<p>The alpha nodded and started to rock his hips back and forth, his hands pushing and pulling Jaskier onto his length with each thrust. Geralt could already tell there were going to be bruises on the omega’s hips, no matter how much he held himself back.</p>
<p>Geralt snapped his hips forward, the action pulling out long and hard groans from the both of them.</p>
<p>“Again,” Jaskier whined.</p>
<p>Geralt relented, a warmth spreading through him at the knowledge he was pleasing Jaskier.</p>
<p>With a near animalistic grunt, Geralt let himself go. His body worked against Jaskier, long thrusts and deep strokes that reached all the spots in Jaskier that the omega never knew he needed to be stroked. Jaskier squeezed around him, greedy and desperate for each thrust.</p>
<p>Geralt leaned back, gripping Jaskier by the arms and flipped him onto his back so he could stare into the omega’s pretty blue eyes. He leaned down, peppering kisses across Jaskier’s jaw. His thrusts dragging out long and slow, hitting deep, as he kissed his love onto the omega’s skin. Geralt felt a shiver run through Jaskier’s body in pleasure. He pressed in again, making sure his hips were angled the same way to press across Jaskier’s insides the way he liked it.</p>
<p>The omega reached between their bodies, taking his weeping erection into his hand. Jaskier’s head fell back in a gasp as the intensity of taking himself in his hand while taking Geralt’s cock washed over him and fogged his mind.</p>
<p>Sweat pricked at Geralt’s brow as he picked up his pace, burying himself into the omega as far as he could. He moved, letting his hands roam across the omega’s shoulder, his neck, his face, any bit of exposed skin he could access. The smooth slide of their bodies fitting together coupled with the ache in Jaskier’s muscles had the omega releasing heated moans.</p>
<p>Jaskier let out a loud, “Fuck-”, his voice laced with a pleasured high-pitch whine. His face twisted in a way that Geralt knew that the omega was going to cum soon. Geralt felt Jaskier tighten around him, making him groan at the tight heat that grew and grew until Geralt felt Jaskier tense beneath him, his body spasming as he coated their middles in white. The clenching of Jaskier’s hole around Geralt had his knot filling out. The wicked lick of pleasure sparked across his every nerve as he drove his hips forward with a final push and came with a near earth-shattering moan. He buried his face into the curve of the omega’s neck, relishing in the feeling of his knot locking them in place as Jaskier milked him. </p>
<p>Jaskier’s ass spasmed around Geralt. The alpha felt his instincts surface further as he came into the omega with another spurt, consumed by the desire to mate him, to mark him more, and fill him up until there was no doubt Jaskier had spent his heat with him. That he chose Geralt. The scent of them mingled together, of their cum and sweat, had Geralt shuddering, pulsing and spilling more into the omega.</p>
<p>Jaskier moaned sweetly, hazy eyes locked onto Geralt.</p>
<p>“Hey alpha,” Jaskier spoke, his voice hoarse but still enchanting to Geralt’s ears.</p>
<p>“Are you okay Jas?” Geralt asked, mouthing along the omega’s neck, carefully avoiding the mating gland.</p>
<p>Jaskier hummed in answer, tilting his head to allow Geralt more access to kiss and mark his skin. </p>
<p>“Feel good-” Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck, “you did good alpha,” Jaskier said, earning a pleased rumble from Geralt.</p>
<p>“Tell me that when your heat is over.”</p>
<p>“You idiotic wolf, I’ll tell you between each round if I want too,” Jaskier laughed, his hands petting at Geralt’s sweat slicked hair.</p>
<p>“Next time let’s rent a room,” Jaskier said, nodding sagely as if Geralt hadn’t already thought of that himself.</p>
<p>“My thoughts exactly,” Geralt agreed. Jaskier looked at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“So you’ll really do this with me again?”</p>
<p>Geralt grunted, teeth nipping at his neck, close to his mating gland.</p>
<p>“For as long as you’ll let me,” He breathed out against Jaskier’s sweat dampened skin.</p>
<p>Jaskier smiled fondly at the alpha, “As if I could ever reject you, my alpha.”</p>
<p>Geralt sucked in a sharp breath.</p>
<p>“Can’t give you pups.”</p>
<p>“We’ll have Ciri.”</p>
<p>“Life on the road isn’t safe.”</p>
<p>“I can get myself out of a sticky situation. Not to mention I have you.”</p>
<p>Geralt groaned, pressing his full weight down onto the omega.</p>
<p>Jaskier let out a soft wheeze, his smile never faltering.</p>
<p>“I already thought about all that the moment I realized I was head over heels for your goliath ass. It doesn’t bother me Geralt and we can talk about it more after my heat is over. For now, cuddle me until the next wave hits.”</p>
<p>Geralt’s chest rumbled in answer, his arms tightening around the omega.</p>
<p>“I got you Jas, get some rest.”</p>
<p>They could talk later to their heart's content, for now Geralt was going to enjoy the feeling of Jaskier in his arms, drenched in his scent and bloated with is cum. The alpha in Geralt purred, he could definitely get used to this if he allowed himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this is the end. It was a fun journey, thank you to everyone who stuck around till the end! Comments &amp; Kudos are always appreciated &lt;3 </p>
<p>See you around space cowboy</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter is gonna be focusing on Jaskier a lot and his way of thinking. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter that’s coming your way the moment I get off my lazy arse and write it ✌️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>